


Coffee & Promises

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Knotting, Leukemia, Love Confessions, M/M, NO character deaths, ideopathic thrombocytopenic purpura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles spills his coffee all over coffee-machine-cutie Derek, they meet for nightly coffee breaks while their kids undergo treatment in the cancer ward. The relationship they weren't looking for deepens into a source of strength and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sterek AU fest. 
> 
> Please heed the tags, this fic does include a fair amount of illness and hospitals. We kept things fairly non-graphic, and there is no character death.
> 
> The blood disorder Derek's daughter has is one that my (Emi) own son had when he was a toddler. As such, Derek's experiences are very similar to what we went through. However, neither Winchesterek or I have dealt with leukemia. Any inaccuracies are our own.
> 
> As always, if you feel there's a tag we should include, please let us know in the comments. Enjoy!

Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking at the new fangled coffee machine that was in front of him. As long as he’d been coming to the hospital and the many nights he'd spent here, he'd never seen a coffee machine quite like this one. It had options for cappuccino and latte and other things Stiles didn't quite understand. He frowned and put his quarters into it, grabbed a cup and stuck it under the dispenser. “Can I just have regular coffee?” He asked the machine as if it could understand him without Stiles punching an option. When the machine did nothing, Stiles sighed and punched cappuccino. Once the machine was done dispensing his coffee, he grabbed it and yawned as he turned around and bumped right into whoever was behind him, coffee spilling between them. “Oh my god. I'm so sorry!”

The man he’d coated in hot coffee stood motionless for a moment. “No, it was my fault,” he said. “I should have been watching where i was going.” Reaching past Stiles, he grabbed a handful of napkins and dabbed at his shirt. Looking up, he met Stiles’ eyes and there was a flash of recognition. “You were in here last night, weren’t you?”

Stiles stared at the man, still stunned that he'd spilt coffee all over him. “I'm here every night,” Stiles finally got out and realized that he had seen the guy when he’d come to get coffee the past night. “I owe you a shirt.”

“Seriously, it’s alright.” The man showed very little emotion in his face, and there were dark circles under his eyes. “Let me buy you a coffee to replace the one you spilled.” He pulled out his wallet and dug out a few dollars.

“It, um…. only takes quarters. But I have more quarters. I don't have an extra shirt but I can get you a coffee,” Stiles offered. He stood there, unsure what to do as exhaustion dragged him down, but the look on the other guy's face was one familiar to him. “So you're new to the hospital scene.”

The guy nodded. “I’m here with my daughter.” The man’s voice cracked on the last word. “My entire family are werewolves… I’ve never really been in a hospital until now.”

Stiles turned around and put more quarters into the machine. He could only imagine how difficult it was for a werewolf to have to deal with death and disease after generations of immunity. “Well your daughter is in good hands. They have excellent doctors here,” he said, glancing back at him. “Do you want a specific kind of fancy coffee? I don't know if there's a basic coffee option with this machine.”

“Cappuccino is fine,” the man said. Once the drink was dispensed, he took it with a quick, “Thanks.” He sipped the coffee once and grimaced, then held out his free hand. “I’m Derek by the way.”

“Stiles.” He reached his hand out and took Derek’s, shaking it briefly before he punched another button for his own coffee. Once it was done, Stiles grabbed it and turned around carefully this time. “I’m here with my daughter, too. I feel like I’m a pro with the hospital lifestyle by now, but when they replace the machines I’m not sure how to work them,” Stiles joked and gave Derek a tired smile.

The corner of Derek’s mouth lifted slightly. They stood there silently for a moment, before Derek looked down and plucked at his shirt. “I should probably go change.”

Stiles nodded and frowned at Derek’s soaked shirt. “I’m really, really sorry about that. Again. I promise to do my best not to spill coffee on you during future coffee machine meetings.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Derek said, the corner of his mouth lifting again. “I’ll be here for a few weeks, it looks like. I foresee lots of late night coffee.”

“Well I'll be here for the foreseeable future so I'm sure I'll see you a lot. At the coffee machine, I mean.” Stiles shook his head at himself. “Anyway. I'll see you around.”

“See you around, Stiles.” Derek gave Stiles a small nod and walked off, disappearing around the corner.

Stiles rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face, blaming his exhaustion for being clumsy around the cute coffee machine guy. Derek. He sighed and turned to leave, heading back towards his daughter's room.

***

Polishing off the last of his coffee, Derek rounded the corner of the hallway where Rose’s room was. His stomach roiled, and he wondered whether putting anything into it had been wise. He hadn’t eaten all day, his nerves getting the best of him. 

Derek reached his daughter's room and carefully pushed open the door. The lights were dimmed, Rose asleep in her hospital bed. He felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of the ugly bruising on her pale arms. 

His sister Laura was curled up on the room’s couch that was currently pulled out into a bed. Derek had demanded a room where he could spend the night with Rose. She was scared enough at what was happening to her, she didn’t need to be away from her pack, her father, even if she wasn’t a werewolf. 

“Hey,” Derek murmured, sitting down next to Laura.

“Hey,” Laura said quietly, pulling her legs up so Derek had room. “Incident with the coffee machine?” 

“You noticed?” Derek asked, voice dry as he scrubbed a hand down the front of his ruined shirt. “Can you hand me my bag? It’s on your side of the couch.” He stripped his sodden shirt off and made a face at it, balling it up and dropping it on the arm of the couch.

Laura handed Derek’s bag over and leaned back against the couch again, looking over to Rose. “She’s been asleep for a while. Did the doctors say anything?”

“Her platelet transfusion is set for tomorrow morning. Around 10 a.m.” Derek found he couldn’t take his eyes off his sleeping daughter. LIke she would disappear if he looked away. “Then it’s a waiting game to see if her platelets go back up to normal levels. They want to keep her here until they’re at least above 50,000.” 

When Rose had started getting bruising on her arms and legs, Derek had assumed it was just because she tended to play rough. Especially with her cousins that were wolves. But then the bruising had started showing up on her back and sides, her calves, other strange places. And they’d been ugly, purple and black. Derek had had very little experience with human injuries, but in his gut he’d known something was wrong.

Unfortunately, he’d been right. His daughter’s platelets were dangerously low. It was a disorder that thankfully was treatable, but his mind could only focus on the fact that at the moment, it was potentially life-threatening. 

Derek could feel his breathing starting to increase and he clenched his fingers into his thighs and tried to get a hold of himself. He needed to stay strong for her. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Laura said, sitting up and placing her hand on Derek’s. “Worst case scenario… we’ll just give her the bite. I know it would be against the law to change someone as young as she is, but at least she’ll be fine.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Derek said. He curled his fingers from Laura, drawing strength from her presence.

“No, but she’ll have a chance.” Laura squeezed Derek’s hand. “You want me to get you something to eat?”

“I don’t think so.” Derek said. “I have a feeling it wouldn’t sit well.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the rasp of stubble. “You should go home, Laura. Be with your family. I’ll be alright here.” 

“Caleb can take care of the kids. I don't want you to be here alone, Derek.”

“Thank you,” Derek whispered. He got a clean shirt out of his bag and pulled it over his head. Laura put her arm around him and Derek felt his resolve crumbling. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks and he let his sister hold him. He cried silently as she rocked him back and forth, comforting him the way only his pack could.

***

Stiles sat in a chair next to his daughter’s bed as she slept, cards spread out over the tray table. He had never been good at playing Solitaire, but it helped keep his mind off of how sick and tired Rae was, especially after every time she had a chemo session. He flipped a card over and frowned down at it before looking up and seeing his dad walk in. “Hey, dad.”

“Hey, son.” He walked over to Stiles and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I figured you’d forget to eat, so I brought you some lunch.” He indicated the bag in his hand, before quietly scooting another chair up next to Stiles’.

“Thanks, dad.” He hated leaving Rea’s bedside, especially when she wasn't feeling well, so missed meals were a regular occurrence. “She’s tired from her chemo session. She hasn’t been able to eat much because of the nausea.” Stiles glanced at the bag and over to his dad. “I should probably take the food outside. The smell might make her sick.”

“Why don’t we go down to the parent’s lounge?” His dad stood up and patted Stiles on the shoulder. “The nurses are here; she’ll be ok.”

Stiles glanced at Rae as she slept and back to his father, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her there and waking up without him in the room. He sighed and his stomach growled. “I guess I’ll just have to eat fast, then. Good thing I learned how to inhale my food from a young age.”

His father snorted, but his face remained sober. “It won’t do her any good if you pass out from lack of food.” The two of them walked to the parent lounge. It was mostly empty, but there was a couple eating at one of the tables and a man sleeping on the couch. “Like that guy over there,” his dad gestured.

Stiles looked in the direction his dad gestured in as they sat down at a table. “That’s Derek,” Stiles said as he started taking the food out of the paper bag. “He’s a werewolf… and his kid is human. It’s his first time having to deal with being in a hospital. He’s not a pro like we are.”

His father looked pained. “I’m so sorry you’re having to go through this again. I’d give everything to change it.”

“I know, dad. But we’re not given things that we can't handle, right? That’s what mom always used to say.” Stiles looked down at the burgers on the table and gave his dad a disapproving look. “You’re going to have a heart attack before Rae is a teenager if you keep eating burgers.”

“I ate a salad for lunch today, I swear.” Stiles’ dad took a bite of his burger, his eyes widened innocently.

“History makes me not believe you,” Stiles replied and shook his head, opening his own burger and taking a bite. He groaned at the cheese and bacon and meat. “But it tastes so good. I understand why.”

His father chuckled, putting his burger back down on the table. He wiped at his face with a napkin, expression turning serious. “So, do they know how long this round is going to take?”

“They said it might take a few sessions and then we’ll take a break so she can recover some before they start another round.” Stiles sighed and plucked at the curly fries in the bag, taking comfort in his favorite fast food. “It’s taking a toll on her though…”

“She strong, just like you.” His dad reached out and put his hand over Stiles’. “Just like your mother.”

Stiles nodded and did his best not to cry as he felt the familiar sting behind his eyes. “I know. I'm just hoping for the best this time around.”

“Everything’s going to be ok,” his father said. 

Stiles looked over to the couple as they got up to throw their trash away, Derek in his line of sight. Derek was shifting on the couch uncomfortably and Stiles knew he probably wasn't getting much sleep. He fished the plastic knife out of the paper bag and cut his burger in half. “I’ll be right back, dad.” Stiles moved over to the couch and reached down to shake Derek’s shoulder. 

At the contact, Derek turned to look up, his eyes clear and focused. “Hey, Stiles.”

“Hey.” Stiles smiled down at Derek, hoping he wasn't bothering him. “Do you want half a burger?”

Derek offered a weak approximation of a smile in return. “That sounds nice, but I don’t want to take your food from you.”

“I’m offering. However, you can't have any of my curly fries,” Stiles teased and glanced back at his dad. “If you don't mind eating with me and my dad, that is.”

“Thank you,” Derek said, sitting up and rolling his shoulders with a groan. He stood and followed Stiles back to the table.

Stiles pulled out a chair for Derek and then took his own. He smiled between his dad and Derek. “Dad, this is Derek. Derek, this is my dad, Sheriff Stilinski.” Stiles pushed half of his burger over towards Derek, then picked at his curly fries. “Derek is my coffee buddy.”

“Nice to meet you, son.” 

Derek shook the Sheriff’s offered hand. “Likewise.”

“Coffee buddy?” Stiles’ father asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

“We tend to get coffee around the same time in the middle of the night,” Stiles said and shrugged. “I spilt coffee on Derek… once…” Stiles gave Derek an apologetic look. “I still owe him a shirt.”

“That sounds like something you’d do,” his father said, laughing softly. “I apologize for my son’s clumsiness.”

Derek shook his head in protest. “No, really, it wasn’t his fault. And he bought me a coffee that night, so we’re even.” He looked down at the sandwich in his hand. “Actually I think he’s one up on me now.”

Stiles smiled at Derek. “Really, it's okay. I know how it is and I know it can be tough. If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask.”

“That’s really very generous of you.” Derek looked down at his hands for a moment, then back up at Stiles. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Stiles nodded and ate the rest of his burger and fries, talking about nothing and everything as he tried to fill the silence. Once they were done he stood up and threw their trash away. “We're back that way,” Stiles said to Derek, motioning to Rae’s room.

“Rose… my daughter.. she’s back this way too.” Derek stood and brushed his pants off. “I should get back. My sister’s been sitting with her while I got some rest.”

“Rae, my daughter, was asleep when we came to eat. I’m hoping that’s still the case.” Stiles started walking with Derek and the Sheriff. 

~

The three of them walked in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. Just somber. It was just too hard to forget why they were here, as they headed for the wing where both their daughters were staying.

Coming to an open door, Stiles stopped. Despite himself, Derek peered in and couldn’t keep the sharp intake of breath from escaping his lips. A girl around Rose’s age was lying curled up in the bed. She was frail and wearing a skullcap. He knew that to be in this part of the hospital, cancer had been a likely ailment for Stiles’ child, but it was still difficult to see the ravages of chemotherapy on so young a face.

“It’s difficult for people to see,” Stiles said as his father gave them a nod and walked in to sit next to Stiles’ daughter. “It’s even harder outside of these walls. It’s easier in here because everyone’s sick.”

“It’s just…” Derek found he had no idea what to say. What could he possibly say? He already knew how horrible it felt to go through what he was, but at least he knew the odds were in Rose’s favor. Over ninety percent of children with her blood disorder respond to treatment and it’s never an issue again. But cancer? “I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said quietly, as if he were used to the response he was getting from Derek. He stood there for a few moments in silence, looking into the room before he turned his gaze back to Derek. “So, coffee later?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Derek said, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezing it briefly. “It was nice to meet you, sir.” He added, giving Stiles’ father a wave. 

After he left them, he hurried back to Rose’s room. Just outside the entrance he could hear Laura and Rose talking. When he walked in Rose immediately started whining at him.

“Daddy! I’m so bored in here. I wanna go outside.” She pouted exaggeratedly and Derek found himself being struck with just how much she resembled his mother and sister. He shot Laura a look and she rolled her eyes.

“I know, sweetheart, but remember what the doctor said. It’s dangerous for you to run around right now.”

“I told her that Caleb and the kids would come by later and bring her that Nintendo DS she likes so much.” Laura smiled and raised her brows. “The kids roped Caleb into going video game shopping. Yay!” Laura added with fake enthusiasm. 

“Hear that, sweet pea?” Derek asked, trying to look excited for her. Rose continued looking unimpressed. Sighing, Derek sat down on her bed and reached out to take her hand. “I know it’s hard being in here. But it’s temporary. They just have to keep monitoring your blood to make sure that the treatment worked.” 

“I know,” Rose said. She looked up at Derek, her chin starting to wobble.

“Oh, baby,” Derek murmured, pulling her close and hugging her as she cried.

***

Stiles sat at the small break table, stretching his neck and waiting. He yawned and gripped his coffee cup, looking down into the fancy machine coffee as he looked around, wondering when Derek was going to show up. They’d been meeting nightly for weeks now, but Derek was late. Stiles hoped that Rose was okay and that nothing had happened to her. He checked his phone for the time, deciding he could wait for a few more minutes before he would go back to sit with Rae. She had just finished one of her cycles and was sleeping more than usual because she was exhausted. Rae was refusing to eat because of being nauseated more often than not, so they’d recently put a feeding tube into her stomach to make sure she stayed nourished. Sometimes she vomited from the food and being nauseated, but she was starting to keep more food and water down than she had been the past couple of days and Stiles was glad for it.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, his eyes dry and burning. Stiles could barely keep them open as he took a sip of coffee and tossed the empty cup into the trash bin. He stood up and started for Rae’s room, dead on his feet.

“Stiles!” Derek’s voice came from behind him.

Stiles stopped and half-turned to look behind him. Derek was walking up the hall and Stiles noticed that he didn't look upset, but excited, so Rose must be okay. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey, I’m sorry I was late.” He stopped in front of Stiles, almost vibrating with energy. “I was doing some talking with the hematologist. Rose has been cleared for discharge tomorrow.”

Stiles smiled and he tried to be happy for Derek. He really did. “That’s great,” he said to Derek, pushing his hands into his pockets. “I’m happy for you guys. So she’s in the clear, then?”

“She’ll need blood draws twice a week for a few months, to make sure her platelets are maintaining a normal level,” Derek explained. “But the odds are good that this was an acute case that won’t recur.” 

“That’s awesome.” Stiles did his best to maintain the happy demeanor he always kept face with, since he knew letting people know how bad he felt didn't help anyone and made him feel worse. But he couldn't help it as his face faltered at the news that Rose was in the clear and Derek and his daughter would be leaving. That Stiles would be alone again with Rae and that she wasn't leaving the hospital anytime soon. He looked down and away from Derek, his hand coming to his face and rubbing at his eyes. “I should probably get back.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice impossibly gentle. He put a hand out onto Stiles’ shoulder. 

“I’ll be okay,” Stiles said as hot tears started burning down his face. He sniffled and wiped them away, but when he looked back at Derek and saw his concern there, Stiles couldn't stop the breakdown that flooded him and he started crying in earnest.

Derek immediately put his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. He murmured soft words of comfort, pressing Stiles’ face into his neck.

Stiles buried himself there against Derek’s neck, letting everything he’d been holding in break through his carefully crafted facade. Stiles sobbed against Derek’s neck, body shaking with it for several minutes until he was just breathing shakily. Finally, Stiles sniffled and mumbled a “Sorry,” into Derek’s shoulder, still unable to withdraw himself from Derek’s arms.

“Don’t ever apologize for that,” Derek murmured. “You seemed to have needed it.” Derek’s hand stroked the hair at the back of Stiles’ neck, the other a warm weight around his waist.

Stiles’ eyes felt swollen as he squeezed them shut, fighting the burning sensation that made them water more. “We might be here for another six months,” Stiles replied with an uneven breath. “I’m glad that you guys get to leave and that all this is over for you… it’s just… difficult.”

“I understand,” Derek whispered. “I’m sorry if I made things awkward. And… I’m going to miss you.”

Stiles drew enough away to look up at Derek, eyes red and nose stuffy. He tried to give Derek a smile, but failed miserably. “I’m gonna miss you too. And you didn't make things awkward. I’ve enjoyed our coffee meetings.”

“We’re leaving tomorrow...right around noon.” Derek cleared his throat. “Before I go, well… I’ve enjoyed our coffee meetings too. And I was wondering if maybe you’d like to continue them?” Derek withdrew his arms and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a slight flush suffusing his cheeks.

Stiles nodded. “I’d like that… but I can't exactly leave the hospital to, um, have coffee. I don't want to leave Rae here alone and we’ve… been having them in the middle of the night. How are we going to do that when you’re home with Rose?”

“If you’d like, I can visit in the evenings. Rose could come with me, or stay with my family.” Derek looked earnest. 

“I think Rae might like a visit from someone her own age,” Stiles said, the corner of his mouth tugging up a bit. He shifted there and drew in a deep breath, then let it out. “Is this as friends coffee or something else coffee?”

“I suppose… that depends on you. What you’d like it to be.” Derek very slowly reached one of his hands out, brushing the tips of his fingers against the back of Stiles’ hand. He kept the motion slow and tentative, like he was ready to draw back quickly if he had to.

Stiles looked down at Derek’s hand, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He turned his hand to take Derek’s, curling his fingers around his. “I’d be interested in more,” Stiles said softly as he looked back up at Derek. “It just all seems like bad timing… but I’m interested.”

Derek fingers squeezed his gently. “Okay.” He blew out a breath. “We’ll just… take it slowly then?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Stiles said and nodded. He let out a shuddering breath and ran his free hand over his face, trying to regain what little composure that he could. “You have my number if you want to text me. Anytime. Just let me know when you’re coming by.”

“I will. Most definitely.” Derek gave Stiles’ hand a final squeeze, then released it. “I’ve gotta get back to Rose,” he said, smiling sadly. “Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Goodnight, Derek.” Stiles hesitated as he watched Derek go, then turned and went back to check on Rae.

***

“Rose!” Derek called as she tore across the yard after her cousins. “Please slow down!” 

She started to make a face, but when she turned to Derek, she stopped. “Okay, Daddy.” She slowed her pace slightly, and the children headed for the play structure that dominated a good chunk of Laura’s backyard.

Derek’s phone beeped and he looked down, smiling to himself as another text from Stiles came through. 

“Who are you smiling about?” Laura asked as she came outside with a tray full of ice tea glasses. She placed them on the table and set one in front of Derek.

Derek jerked, startled, fumbling his phone in his hands. “Nobody,” he said, shoving the phone in his jacket pocket. He reached out for the iced tea and took a sip, the sweet flavor exploding on his tongue.

“You’re lying. I heard your heartbeat skip. So spill.” Laura sat down next to Derek and took a sip of her own tea, glancing over at the kids. “Alex, don't push your brother off the monkey bars!”

“Someone… I met at the hospital,” Derek hedged. To be honest, he didn’t know why he was hesitating. Laura was tenacious as hell when getting information out of him. 

“Someone… you met at the hospital?” Laura asked and narrowed her eyes. “Derek, did you hit on some hot nurse while I wasn't around?” She snickered. “Or maybe a Doctor?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Neither. His daughter was in the same ward as Rose.”

“Oh. So you guys -” Laura wiggled her brows at Derek. 

“We text. And I bring him coffee sometimes.” Derek glared at Laura. “Stop waggling your eyebrows.” He felt his face getting warm as his phone chimed in his pocket again.

Laura’s eyebrows rose. “What kind of texting do you do?” She sipped her tea and then wiggled her brows again.

“Oh good lord,” Derek said, burying his face in his hand. 

“What?” She asked innocently. “I think it’s a good thing. Really. It’s about time you started seeing someone. And getting laid isn’t a bad thing.”

“Say it louder, please. It’s not like there’s werewolf children in hearing distance.” Derek side-eyed Laura, then slung an arm around her. 

“You child is human, she can't hear. Mine are heathens and quite often hear Caleb and I being as much in the bedroom,” Laura said with a chuckle and poked Derek in the side. 

“Okay, that’s all I can take.” Derek withdrew his arm and stood up, saluting Laura with his glass of tea. “I”m going to head inside and text Stiles back. I was going to bring him some coffee later tonight.”

“No, wait. You can't go. I still need details,” Laura said, reaching out to try and grab Derek’s arm.

“Nope, not happening. There’s not details to be had anyway. I’m sure you’ll pry them out of me when there are.” He stuck his tongue out at his big sister and headed inside, his phone a comforting weight in his pocket as it chimed again.

***

Stiles smiled as he played Go Fish with Rae, glad that she was up and awake an extended period for the first time in days. Now that her cycle had ended, she seemed less tired and more active, even if she was still weak. He was glad for her to have a break, even if they may be there for several more months. He looked to the door when Lydia walked in and grinned at her. “Hey,” he said, standing up to give her a hug.

“Aunt Lydia!” Rae exclaimed, raising her arms for a hug.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Lydia said, bending down and letting Rae hug the daylights out of her. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better!” Rae said with a smile. “Did you bring me presents?”

Stiles laughed. “She’s been waiting for presents all day. I told her that you might just be visiting, without presents.”

“Really now? We can’t have that,” Lydia said, smiling widely. She pulled a small package out of the pocket of her coat and handed it to Rae.

Rae gave a squeal and grabbed it, ripping the paper open like a kid on Christmas morning.

Stiles smiled as he watched her, happy for once that she was acting like a kid again.

Rae shrieked and then clutched the present to her chest. “Thank you Aunt Lydia!”

“You didn't!” Stiles said, looking at Lydia mock offended.

“Oh, what,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes with a smirk. “She likes it, right sweetie?’

“Yes!” Rae said, turning on the Nintendo DS and popping in a game. 

“She has a Gameboy, she doesn't need all the new fancy ones…” Stiles was smiling anyway as he watched Rae play the game.

“You mean your old Gameboy?” Lydia asked, before curling up in the chair next to Stiles. “That thing is an antique.”

“It’s a classic!” Stiles protested and gave Lydia a glare. He sighed and rested back in his chair and reached out an arm to wrap around Lydia, squeezing her close. “Thank you, though.”

Lydia leaned in and kissed Stiles on the cheek. “No problem.” She sighed a bit and laid her head on Stiles’ shoulder. “How are you holding up?” she murmured, but Rae was too focused on the game to eavesdrop.

“I’ve been better… but I’m okay right now,” Stiles said, trying to assure Lydia. “When she does better I feel better…” Stiles’ phone beeped and he reached over to grab it off the tray table and smiled.

“Is that Scott?” Lydia asked.

“Uh, no. It’s Derek,” Stiles said, typing a quick text back. “He’d coming by in a bit.”

Lydia turned more towards Stiles, looking supremely interested. “Coffee machine man?” She hummed thoughtfully.

“Yeah…” Stiles nodded and his phone beeped again. He glanced quickly at it and texted Derek back before pushing it back into his pocket. “Um… we’re taking it slow.”

Lydia still looked considering, but then her face lit up in a smile. “I’m glad. That you found someone. And I’m a fan of anyone who makes you smile at your phone like that.”

“Maybe you'll meet him if you stick around long enough. He usually brings his daughter with him. Rae and Rose seem to get along,” Stiles said as he looked back to Rae who was engrossed in her game. 

“That’s wonderful,” Lydia said. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. “Maybe I will stick around. Jackson and I aren’t meeting for dinner until 8.”

“He will probably be here before then,” Stiles said, looking back at Lydia with a smile. “My dad likes him… so far.”

Lydia giggled softly. “Well, that’s good.” She reached a hand down and twined her fingers with Stiles’. “I’m happy for you.”

Stiles gave Lydia's hand a squeeze. “I'm hoping that it means things are looking up. For all of us.”

***

Derek walked down the hospital hallway, carefully balancing a drink tray and muffins in his hands. He hoped Stiles liked chocolate. He found himself humming as he walked and forced himself to stop before he started getting weird looks. 

Wedging the food and drink into the crook of his arms, he carefully rapped his knuckles on Rae’s room door. “Stiles?” he asked, trying to be quiet in case Rae was sleeping.

“Come in,” Stiles called out, already smiling as Derek opened the door. 

“Hey, Stiles.” Derek walked in and slowed. Stiles was sitting with a gorgeous red-headed woman, her head lying on his shoulder and their hands intertwined. “Um. Hi?” He felt a flicker of jealousy in his stomach.

“Hey,” Stiles said.

“Derek!” Rae said and smiled over at him. “Is Rose here?”

“Actually, she’s at home with her Aunt Laura today. She’s spending the night there.” It was actually the first night she’d been away from home since she’d been sick. But Derek knew he had to start taking baby steps in allowing her to be away from him. Even if he’d worry all night.

“Oh. Okay,” Rae said and shrugged, looking back at her game. 

“Derek, this is Lydia,” Stiles said, standing up as he released Lydia’s hand. “Aunt Lydia to Rae.”

“She brought me a game!” Rae said, waving it in the air.

Despite himself, Derek felt relief at the “Aunt” part of that sentence. “That’s so cool!” Derek said to Rae. Turning to Stiles and Lydia, he continued, “So Lydia’s your sister?” Stiles hadn’t mentioned a sister in their late night chats, but Derek had really only talked about Laura, so it wasn’t that strange.

“Best friend, but she might as well be my sister.” Stiles walked over to Derek and grinned at him. “I thought it would be nice if you two met since she stopped by.”

“Oh.” Derek held out the drinks to Stiles. “If I’d known Stiles would have company, I would’ve brought something extra.”

Lydia waved her hand. “It’s not a problem. I’m meeting my boyfriend for dinner in about an hour. But thank you Derek, that’s very kind of you.”

Stiles looked at the cups and sipped the one with his name on it. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked and took another sip, then groaned.

“Real coffee,” Derek said, grinning. “And I brought a chocolate muffin for you and Rae… assuming she can have that?”

“Please daddy?” Rae asked, looking up from her game excitedly. 

“You can have half of it… you don't want your tummy getting upset because you just started eating normal food again.” Stiles put the drinks down and went over to give Lydia a squeeze. “You should probably get going if you don't want to be late.”

“Rushing me out? I see how it is,” Lydia said with a teasing tone. She stood up and gave Stiles and then Rae quick, but thorough hugs. Walking over to Derek, she held out her hand. “It was nice to meet you.”

Derek shook it and returned her smile. “Nice to meet you too, Lydia.”

Once Lydia was gone, Stiles turned to Derek and gave him a soft look. “I’m sorry if that was awkward…”

“It’s alright,” Derek said, his face flushing at the look in Stiles’ eyes. Stiles motioned him to sit and Derek settled in the chair that Lydia had vacated, sipping his own coffee. 

Stiles smiled at Derek and then went to get half of a chocolate muffin for Rae. Rae instantly munched into it with a groan and Stiles grabbed his coffee and sat down next to Derek. “Thanks for coming by.”

“It’s no problem,” Derek said. “I always like seeing you. The both of you.” He took another sip of coffee, letting his free hand reach out and brush against Stiles’, silently questioning.

Stiles turned his hand over to take Derek’s, curling his fingers around his. “How’s Rose doing with staying at Laura’s? I know you have to be worried about it... her being away from you.”

Derek nodded, stroking his thumb along Stiles’ skin. “She was excited to spend the night with her cousins. She missed playing with them. Before she got sick, she spent almost as much time at their house as mine. That’s the way pack is though, all of us living out of each other’s pockets.”

“Rae doesn't have any cousins. My friends haven't exactly taken the plunge and decided to have kids,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “But I’m sure she misses her school friends.” Stiles glanced at Rae and she was stuffing her face with the chocolate muffin happily.

“I’ll make sure Rose comes with the next time I visit,” Derek said, giving Stiles’ hand a squeeze. He still couldn’t believe how easy and natural things felt with Stiles. 

“I’m sure she’ll enjoy that. She seems to like Rose a lot.” Stiles looked back to Derek and returned his hand squeeze, smoothing his thumb along Derek’s hand. “Are you staying for a while since Rose is with Laura?”

“I can.” Derek looked down at their hands, memorizing the way Stiles’ long, elegant fingers looked twining together with his own. “Do you want me to?”

“I want you to,” Stiles said, eyes drifting down to Derek’s lips and back up to his eyes. “In a bit I was going to see what they had for dinner in the cafeteria, if you wanted to join me.”

Derek’s heart pounded a bit faster, matching what he could hear of Stiles’. “It’s a date,” he whispered, smiling softly.

A smile spread over Stiles’ face, reaching his eyes. “I like the sound of that,” Stiles whispered back. His eyes lingered on Derek’s lips a little too long until Stiles cleared his throat and shifted his eyes away, sipping his coffee.

It took all of Derek’s willpower to not lean over and kiss Stiles senseless. He watched Rae smiling and playing her game, felt the pressure of Stiles’ hand on his, and was totally content.

***

The last couple of hours with Rae and Derek had Stiles completely relaxed and happy. Rae enjoyed her muffin and games and he enjoyed watching her being happy and talking to Derek. Stiles’ hand was still laced with Derek as they sat next to each other, Stiles’ eyes lingering too long as he stared at Derek and now and again. When it was time for Stiles to go check on what they had for dinner in the cafeteria, Rae was down for the night, exhausted from playing so much during the day. He silently tugged Derek out of the room and closed the door behind them. 

“She’s tuckered out,” he said quietly, even though they were already in the hallway. Stiles reached for Derek’s hand without question, his fingers sliding along Derek’s palm.

“She looked good today,” Derek said. “The most energy I’ve seen her have.”

“Yeah. She starts feeling better when she’s not getting chemo. In a couple weeks they’ll start her on another cycle,” Stiles said as they walked down the hallway, deciding he didn't want to think about that. “I’m just focusing on the good right now.”

“That’s probably a smart idea,” Derek said. “But maybe easier said than done.” He squeezed Stiles’ hand. “I’ll try to help in any way I can in that regard.”

“You help by just bringing me coffee,” Stiles said. “I like when you visit. I really enjoy your company.”

“I’m glad.” Derek stopped and tugged Stiles’ hand a bit, pulling him until they were facing each other. “I’m glad I wasn’t watching where I was going. That spilled coffee was the best thing to happen to me in a long time.”

Stiles couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips. “I’m still sorry about that. Good thing werewolves heal quickly from hot coffee burns,” he teased. Stiles’ eyes drifted down to Derek’s lips again and he found himself stepping in closer to Derek’s space until he was pressing against him. His eyes flicked up to Derek’s and then back down to his lips, Stiles’ tongue darting out to wet his own lips. He wanted to ask Derek if he could kiss him, but instead Stiles just leaned in until he was a breath away from Derek’s lips, giving him a moment to back away if this wasn't okay.

Derek’s breath puffed warm against Stiles’ mouth. He let out a small sound, then closed the distance between the two of them, letting his arms slide around Stiles’ waist.

Stiles groaned softly against Derek’s lips, his hands sliding up Derek’s chest and around Derek’s neck as he kissed him back, slow and thorough. Stiles breathed deeply as he pressed his tongue against Derek’s lips, sliding it in as Derek opened for him and kissed him deeper.

Very softly, Derek growled in his throat, his hands grasping the back of Stiles’ shirt. After several long kisses, Derek broke away and leaned his forehead against Stiles’. “We’re not in a very private place for this,” he breathed. At the late hour, the corridors were fairly quiet, but there could be anyone along at any time.

“I’m aware,” Stiles said with a soft laugh. He sighed and drew away just enough to look to their left and right, seeing no one around. “Any idea on a place that we could go?” He asked. “I mean… there’s always the bathroom but I’m sure we could find somewhere else.”

“I don’t know,” Derek said, huffing out a small laugh himself. “All I can think about is kissing you again.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles’ once more, holding him close.

Stiles gave a pleased sound against Derek’s lips and smiled. They were going to get into so much trouble if their kisses became less chaste. “Come on,” he breathed and pulled away, gripping Derek’s hand. Stiles walked along with him and came to a stop at the end of the hallway. He knocked on a door and when there wasn't an answer, Stiles opened it and slipped in with Derek, locking it behind them. “We should be okay in here for a bit,” he said, pulling Derek close to him. “They have private rooms for families that need space away from the waiting room. I used this one a few times when Rae was first admitted. No one should bother us.”

In response, Derek spun them around and pressed Stiles to the door. He buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and just breathed him in, making pleased noises in his throat.

Stiles swallowed down a moan, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck more to Derek. He let out a shaky breath, his fingers threading through Derek’s hair, his other hand gripping Derek’s hip to draw him closer.

Derek immediately took advantage of Stiles presenting his neck and started pressing open mouthed kisses to his skin, rumbling in his throat. 

Stiles’ arousal started to build low in his stomach and he sighed, resting his head back against the door, knowing that Derek would be able to smell it on him. He gave a quiet whimper as Derek’s mouth teased a particularly sensitive spot on Stiles’ neck and he was unable to keep his dick from beginning to get hard at the attention.

Derek set his teeth very gently against Stiles’ skin, nipping at it. He rumbled again, before pushing back and looking at Stiles with glazed eyes. “We should stop,” he panted. “Before we lose control…”

Stiles whined and then sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to think about anything other than Derek. “I guess if you want to,” Stiles replied, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought us in here…”

“If we didn’t have to worry about being caught, I’d stay in here as long as we could,” Derek murmured. “I just prefer not to be arrested on public indecency charges. In a pediatric hospital, no less.” His lips quirked in amusement, yet he kept his body pressed close. “Don’t apologize… I love that you want me as much as I want you.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, I guess. I’m sure my father would love that. His son and deputy getting arrested for getting it on at the hospital.” Stiles moved his hands to Derek’s hips and held Derek close so he could feel how hard Stiles was. “But this is probably as alone as we’re ever going to get. At least for a while. We’re still probably going to be here for a few months.”

Derek groaned a bit at the contact. Leaning close, he whispered into Stiles’ ear. “You’re worth the wait.” 

“Why do you have to be so noble,” Stiles said with a chuckle and placed a kiss against Derek’s neck. He sighed and did his best to calm himself, giving in to the fact that whatever brief makeout session they were having was over.

“Because,” Derek said. “You deserve better than a quick and dirty fumble in a room that smells of antiseptic.” He pulled back and cupped Stiles’ face in his hands. “When we do this, I’m going to take my time.” Derek gently stroked his thumbs along Stiles’ cheeks.

A warmth spread in Stiles’ chest and all he wanted to do was melt into Derek and kiss him again, but he wasn't sure he’d be able to control himself if he did. “I like the sound of that,” Stiles breathed and then let out a slow breath. “We should probably get out of here before I decide to maul you again.”

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles again. “Okay.”

Stiles gently pushed Derek away and let go of him, then opened the door and peeked out. With the coast clear he stepped out and motioned for Derek to follow him, then headed with Derek down the corridor to the cafeteria, fingers laced with Derek’s.

***

“Come on, baby,” Derek said, holding his hand out for Rose to grab. In his other hand he had a box of cupcakes balanced. Chocolate, Rae’s favorite. She’d been home for two weeks and Stiles was finally having a get together to celebrate.

Rose was practically vibrating with finally getting to see Rae’s room and all her toys.

Derek climbed Stiles’ porch and used his elbow to ring the doorbell.

A brunette with long curls opened the door and smiled at him. “You must be Derek,” she said and then smiled down at Rose. “And you must be Rose. I’m Allison.”

“Nice to meet you Allison,” Derek said. “I’d shake your hand, but I don’t want to drop the cupcakes.”

“Oh, I can take those to the kitchen,” Allison said, reaching out for them. “Come on in! Stiles is upstairs with Rae. They should be right down.”

“Thanks,” Derek said. Allison smiled and Derek felt an unpleasant lurch in his stomach. That smile was very familiar. “Have we met before?” he asked.

Allison glanced over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen. “Not that I’m aware of,” she said, squinting her eyes at Derek as if she were thinking.

“Maybe it’ll come to me,” Derek said, shrugging. He followed Allison to the kitchen, Rose trailing behind him. 

“Can I go upstairs and see Rae?” she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Stiles is bringing her down soon, baby,” Derek said, ruffling her hair.

Rose groaned and batted his hand away. “Daaad, cut it out!” 

“The party is here!” A voice said, coming from the living room, followed by another chattering voice.

A shriek came from upstairs and then feet quickly stomped down the stairs near the doorway. “Aunt Kira and Uncle Scott!” Rae shouted.

Rose shot out of the kitchen towards the sound of Rae’s voice. Derek chuckled and waved to Allison, before following her.

Rae flat out screamed and lunged at Rose when she came into view, hugging her.

“What’s all the noise about?” Stiles asked as he came down the stairs. “Oh.” He chuckled and grinned at Derek. “Hey there. I didn't know you were here yet.”

“We just arrived,” Derek said, pulling Stiles in for a hug. Almost immediately, he caught a flare of wolf scent and turned his head fractionally to see the young man...Scott, flashing red eyes at him. He felt his own eyes flash back.

Stiles looked between Derek and Scott, confused. “Is there really going to be a werewolf standoff in my house?” Stiles asked Scott. “I told you he was a werewolf…”

“You didn’t tell me he was an Alpha,” Scott said, still sizing Derek up.

Stiles glanced at Derek and then back. “I didn't know!”

“And I’m a Kitsune and this is me going to the kitchen with Allison,” Kira said, excusing herself with the cake.

Rose and Rae were completely oblivious to the sudden tension in the room, babbling excitedly to each other.

“You never asked,” Derek murmured to Stiles.

“Girls, why don't you go upstairs for a bit?” Stiles said and Rae shrugged, excitedly pulling Rose up the stairs with her. Stiles sighed. “I’m sorry I didn't ask. I didn't think there was going to be an issue. Can we not get along with two Alphas in a room?”

“Any problem won't come from me,” Derek said, giving Scott a pointed look.

Scott met his gaze for a few minutes, then sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Me neither.”

“Good. Cause you guys can leave your macho at the door. This is my territory so what I say goes.” Stiles shook his head and sighed, then smiled and turned to give Derek a kiss. “That was my intended hello.”

Derek swelled with affection, leaning in to briefly sent Stiles. A small growl came from Scott. “Seriously?” Derek asked, giving him a look.

Scott put his hands in the air and sighed. “Okay, okay, that was uncalled for. Instinct.” He took a cautious step closer and held out a hand. “Scott McCall.”

Wanting to please Stiles, Derek took Scott’s hand and shook it, both of them squeezing a little too hard, perhaps.

“Lydia and Jackson should be showing up in a bit. I expect there not to be a repeat of this since he’s a beta. The rest of the beta’s couldn't come,” he told Derek and kissed his cheek, giving Scott a look and walking off towards the kitchen.

Derek trailed behind him. “I’m sorry,” Derek said. “I didn’t mean to posture.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said and shrugged. “I’m more surprised at Scott, really. He’s usually not all Alpha-y.” Stiles glanced at Kira and Allison chatting and Stiles leaned up against one of the counters. “I’m glad you decided to come, though.”

“Maybe… it’s just because I’m another Alpha. Have you dated an Alpha before?” 

“No. You’re my first.” Stiles wiggled his brows at Derek and chuckled. “So… you brought cupcakes?”

“Yeah… chocolate, since Rae likes it so much.” He moved to lean against the counter next to Stiles’ bumping their arms together, wanting contact if he could. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “I”m so happy for you both.”

“Me too…” Stiles said and sighed. “We go back for some routine tests in a couple of days that they’ll do over the next few weeks to make sure that it’s gone, but they’re hopeful that they got it all.”

“She’s got this,” Derek said, lacing their fingers together and bringing them to his mouth to press a kiss to Stiles’ knuckles. “You both do.”

Stiles nodded and leaned into Derek, as if Derek could comfort him and erase his worry. “Thank you.”

***

Stiles sighed and paced the living room, feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “What if something happens?” he said, turning to look at Lydia where she was sitting on the couch. “We could always have a date here at home.”

Lydia folded her arms. “You’ve _been_ having dates at home. For the past three months. It’s time for the next step, don’t you think?”

“I know… I’m just worried about Rae.” Stiles went to sit down next to Lydia and rested his head back against the couch. “Just... please call me if anything happens.”

“You know we will,” Lydia said, turning towards Stiles and drawing her legs up under her. “Just… it’s okay for you to be a little selfish about your own life too, you know. Rae’s happy for you.”

“It’s just been so long,” Stiles said, thinking about the last time he even thought about a date. Or anyone, really. He couldn't remember. Derek was the first person he’d even been attracted to in a long, long time. “I’m glad she likes Rose so much.”

Lydia smiled and reached out to squeeze Stiles’ hand. “Is she still upstairs cleaning her room?”

“Yes. It is an absolute pig sty and enough is enough.” Stiles laughed softly. “No more Star Wars toys on the floor. She’s used that _I have cancer, I can't clean my room_ card up.”

Lydia giggled. “She’s devious. Just like her father.” 

“I think she learned some of it from you,” Stiles said and chuckled, getting up when the doorbell rang. He moved to open it, heart speeding up in his chest as he reached out and pulled it open. Derek was standing there, smiling at him, looking like some kind of Roman God that Stiles wanted to fall to his knees to worship. He cleared his throat and smiled at Derek. “Hey.”

Laura joined Derek at the door and sniffed, not subtly, nose scrunching up. “Really, Stiles? You couldn't even wait until you were out alone?” Laura waved her hand around in the air in front of her as if she were trying to bat away Stiles’ pheromones.

Stiles turned beet red. “Um, come in.”

“Ignore her,” Derek said. “She has no manners.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. 

“Dad, gross!” Rose said from behind Laura. “Can you wait until I’m not looking to do that?”

“Sorry, sweetie,” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist. “You’d better get used to it.” 

Rose made a gagging noise and walked past them into the house with Laura.

Stiles laughed at that. “Good to know our kids think kissing is gross. Let’s keep it that way.” Stiles leaned against Derek and watched as Laura and Lydia hugged and then settled into the couch to chat. “Rae, I’m leaving! Rose is here!” Without missing a beat, Rae came pounding downstairs and grinned.

“I cleaned my room!” Rae said. “Well… most of it. Rose won’t fall and die at least.”

Derek snorted. “Well, that’s good to know.” 

“You can leave now, Daddy,” Rose said, waving.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

Lydia climbed off the couch and pulled Rose and Rae into a hug. “Are you girls ready for a spa night? Get your daddy’s house nice and smelly and covered in beauty products?” 

“Yes!” They both said excitedly.

“Let’s go before we have to watch The Notebook,” Stiles told Derek and ushered him out the door. He closed it behind him and shook his head, reaching out to take Derek’s hand in his. “So… first date out, alone, without kids. What’s the plan?”

“Well,” Derek said. “I made reservations at that new Italian restaurant downtown. How about a full, leisurely meal that’s not hospital food and conversation that actually can include complete sentences without interruptions?” 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Stiles said, trying to tamp down his raging hormones as they walked to Derek’s car. “I didn't know you had a Camaro.”

“It was my father’s. He gave it to me when I left for college. Usually I drive the Toyota… but I wanted something a little different tonight.” Derek let his arm drop from around Stiles’ waist, hooking one finger into a belt loop and tugging a bit, teasingly.

Stiles turned to Derek and grinned up at him, leaning back against the car. “Oh, really now?” He asked, moving his hands to Derek’s hips. “How about you give me a proper kiss hello?”

“Mmm, how could I resist that?” Derek moved in closer, pressing his weight against Stiles, his hands on either side of Stiles’ head, resting on the car. Closing the distance, Derek kissed him deeply, running his tongue along Stiles’ lower lip and suckling at it.

Stiles groaned softly into Derek’s mouth, breathing in deeply and sighing it out. He felt a heat curl low in his belly, a need for Derek building up inside of him as they kissed deep and needy. When they parted, Stiles was panting. “If you keep kissing me like that we’re not going to make it to dinner.”

There came a shout from behind them. “The neighbors don’t need a free show!” Lydia was leaning out one of the living room windows. 

“Good lord,” Derek muttered.

“I can hear your heartbeat from here Derek!” Laura yelled from the other window. “Tone it down out there, would ya?”

“Let’s go. Apparently we can't even get privacy outside,” Stiles muttered and eased away from Derek so he could get into the car.

Derek walked around to the driver’s side and slid into the seat, turning the key in the ignition. “Well… if you’d like. My apartment will be empty tonight.” He looked to Stiles, biting his lip, leaving the implication hanging there.

Stiles had to swallow the whine that wanted to escape his throat, letting out a shaky breath. “I’d like that. Um… it’s been a while.”

“Same here,” Derek said quietly, taking Stiles’ hand. 

Stiles laced his fingers with Derek, giving him a small smile. Knowing that it had been a while for Derek too somehow eased the nerves that started to creep inside of Stiles’ chest. “I’m sure it’s like riding a bike… well -” Stiles laughed. “Okay maybe that wasn't the best reference because, yeah.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, speechless. Then he dissolved into laughter, burying his face in his free hand. “Why do I love you again?”

Stiles stared at Derek, surprised and he was sure he looked shocked. “You love me?” He asked quietly, trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest. 

Derek drew a sharp breath in, his head coming up to look at Stiles, eyes wide. “I mean…” He trailed off, his eyes roving over Stiles’ face, the expression in them softening. “Yes, Stiles. I love you.” His fingers curled tightly around Stiles’.

Stiles’ hand squeezed Derek's back and he felt like his head was spinning, his chest aching with the revelation. When had Derek fallen in love with him the past several months? Hell, when had _he_ fallen in love with Derek? Stiles’ eyes studied Derek, wonder filling them. “I love you too,” he whispered. 

Derek’s eyes widened minutely, no doubt hearing the truth in Stiles’ heartbeat. Lunging forward, he captured Stiles’ lips in a passionate kiss.

Stiles didn't bother to keep quiet as he crushed his lips back against Derek’s, moaning into it. Stiles’ free hand moved to clutch at Derek’s shirt, hauling him over the console and closer to him as they kissed. “Let’s just get to-go from the restaurant and go to your apartment,” he murmured between kisses.

Derek groaned into Stiles’ mouth. “Sounds like a plan to me,” he panted.

Stiles whined, reluctantly removing himself from Derek’s hands and kisses. “Okay. Let’s go.”

***

Derek stuck the key into his lock, trying to ignore the length of Stiles pressed to his back. “Watch out for Legos on the floor,” he said, a bit breathless. “I’m sure you know how that goes.”

Stiles snorted a small laugh against the back of Derek's neck. “Legos are evil,” he mumbled, kissing over Derek’s skin and nuzzling him.

“You keep doing that and we’re not going to eat this delicious food,” Derek groaned, letting his head drop forward in bliss.

“We can eat it after, since I usually work up an appetite. Right now all I want is you,” Stiles breathed, grinding against Derek’s ass. He set his teeth gently against the back of Derek’s neck, hand snaking around to cup Derek’s cock and massage him through his pants.

“Jesus,” Derek panted, turning around and yanking Stiles into his apartment by his collar. If they weren’t well on their way to being naked in the next five minutes, he was going to have a very embarrassing accident in his pants. “Come here,” he growled, slamming his apartment door shut and yanking Stiles close to kiss him.

Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth, pressing flush against him as they kissed. “Have I told you I like when you get all growly and werewolf-y?”

“Incidentally, you haven’t,” Derek said, then he flashed his eyes, feeling cheeky. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Stiles whined softly, the scent of his arousal spiking intensely. “I want you to knot me tonight,” Stiles said between kisses. “Breed me and make me yours.”

Stiles’ words went straight to Derek’s dick, making it fill even more than it already was. “I”ve never actually...done that before.” His face burned at the admission.

“Oh. Really?” Stiles sounded surprised. “I guess I thought with Rose… that you had.”

Derek shook his head. “You know that Rose was the result of a one-night stand…” He reached down and took Stiles’ hand, threading their fingers together. “Knotting… it’s special.”

“We don't have to,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s hand. “I just thought with everything tonight… you might want to, too.”

“It’s special,” Derek said again, licking his lips. “Which is exactly why I want my first time to be with you.”

A smile spread on Stiles’ face and he leaned in to press a soft kiss against Derek’s lips. “It’ll be my first time too. I’ve never been knotted before.”

Derek threaded the fingers of his free hand in the hair at the back of Stiles’ head, tugging the soft strands lightly. “A lot of humans don’t even know about them.”

“I guess I’m in the in-crowd then. Since I have some pack experience and some werewolf knowledge,” Stiles teased, moving his free hand to grip Derek’s butt and give it a squeeze. “So how about you knot me tonight and make me yours?”

Derek didn’t bother responding with words, instead grabbing Stiles’ hips and hauling him effortlessly off the ground. He turned them both and pressed Stiles against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Stiles’ hands moved to Derek’s head, threading his fingers into Derek’s hair. He groaned and kissed Derek, soft and needy, legs wrapping around Derek’s waist.

They’d barely begun and already Derek was feeling overwhelmed, Stiles’ scent, touch and taste surrounding him. He rocked his hips, pressing his erection against Stiles’ ass. Vaguely, he wondered if this was too much, too fast… but with their circumstances, their courtship had been devoid of sex of any kind up until this point. And what he wanted desperately was to feel all of Stiles, in every way he could.

“Should we go to your bedroom before you strip me right here?” Stiles asked a breath from Derek’s lips. “I want to be able to touch you finally. Feel your skin against me. I feel like I haven't been able to have you like I’ve wanted all this time.”

“Bedroom,” Derek agreed instantly. He whirled around, still carrying Stiles and marched down the hallway to his bedroom, kicking the door open. Thankfully it wasn’t too cluttered, Derek thought absently, before he dropped Stiles onto the bed. Bending over, he slipped his hands under the front of Stiles’ shirt and ran them up his stomach, pushing the cloth as he went and exposing inch after inch of deliciously pale skin.

Stiles’ face was alight with happiness as he watched Derek. When his shirt was pushed up near his armpits, Stiles pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. “Like what you see?” He asked, tone teasing. “I have a lot more skin for you to touch under my pants.”

Derek felt his lips twitching in amusement. “I suppose you do, huh?” He curved his body over Stiles’, laving and sucking at the sensitive skin on his neck. Propping himself up on one hand, he used the other to stroke over Stiles’ skin, running his fingertips over Stiles’ nipple, feeling it draw up tight under his touch.

Stiles’ head tilted to the side, giving Derek his neck as he arched under him. “Love it when you pay attention to my neck,” he whimpered, moving a hand to Derek’s head to cup the back, his other gripping Derek’s bicep.

“I’ve noticed,” Derek murmured, darting his tongue out to drag it up the long line of Stiles’ neck. He started moving downward, giving Stiles’ chest just as much attention, stopping to place a gentle bite on one of Stiles’ nipples. He could feel Stiles’ cock, pressed against his own chest, twitching and throbbing. 

Stiles sighed and arched back to press his nipple more into Derek’s mouth. “You’re such a tease,” he panted, rocking his hips up against Derek. “Touch me, _please_.”

“I’ll get there,” Derek said, gentling Stiles with soft touches down his sides. He sat back onto his heels and flicked open the button on Stiles’ pants. Before tugging them down, he pressed his hand to the front, feeling the hard, hot outline of Stiles’ cock through the material. Rubbing slowly, he used his other hand to pin Stiles’ hips to the bed.

Stiles gave a sound of protest when he tried to rock into Derek's hand and couldn't, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head back against the bed. “Been wanting this for so long.”

“So have I,” Derek said, his voice already getting rough with arousal. Taking mercy on Stiles, he tugged down his pants, freeing his cock. Derek stroked it once, enjoying how it felt in his hand. “I want to taste you,” he said, mouth watering at the idea.

Stiles groaned. “Fuck yes. Please. Want to feel your mouth around me.” Stiles cupped Derek's cheek, smoothing this fingers over Derek's beard and tried to raise his hips closer to Derek's mouth. 

Derek shuddered with need, bringing his mouth to Stiles’ cock and lapping gently at the head. He groaned at the burst of saltiness on his tongue, before taking Stiles in as deep as he could, relishing the stretch of his lips, the weight of him in his mouth.

“Oh my god, _Derek_.” Stiles whined high in the back of his throat, rocking up as much as Derek's hold would allow, fingers twisting into Derek's hair. 

Derek moaned a bit as Stiles held him in place, forcing his jaw to relax and take Stiles in even deeper. The room was filled with the filthy wet sound of Stiles’ cock sliding past his lips, his own moans mixing with Stiles’. 

Stiles groaned, his toes curling and his chest rising and falling as his breath came quick. When Derek’s grip on Stiles’ hip loosened, Stiles gently fucked up into Derek’s mouth, sighing out a whorish sound. “Feels so good.”

Derek swallowed around Stiles, rumbling deep in his throat. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he allowed first one then two fingers slip inside next to Stiles’ cock, stretching his lips and getting them sloppy and wet. Withdrawing them, he dragged them past Stiles’ balls and stroked them across his hole.

Stiles’ legs fell open more, hips rocking down to press Derek’s fingers more to his hole. “Don't want to wait,” Stiles breathed, whimpering.

Pulling up off of Stiles’ cock, Derek rested his head on Stiles’ thigh, panting for breath. “Relax for me, baby,” he breathed, gently pressing a finger into Stiles’ tight heat. 

Stiles melted into Derek’s touch, groaning and squeezing around Derek’s finger. His head fell back against the bed, his free hand moving to card his fingers through Derek’s hair. “More,” he begged softly.

Derek nipped at Stiles’ thigh, licking and sucking as he eased a second finger inside Stiles’ hole. He thrust them in and out, pressing against Stiles’ prostate teasingly. His own cock was aching between his thighs as he thought of being buried inside Stiles, as close as he could be.

By the time Derek worked three fingers into Stiles, Stiles was groaning and fucking himself slowly onto them, his cock hard and leaking against his abdomen. “ _Derek_ ,” he pleaded, reaching for Derek and tugging at him.

Derek slid back up the length of Stiles’ body, pressing down onto him and kissing him deeply. He fumbled for the nightstand and retrieved his lube, popping the cap open with his thumb. “Gonna get you all wet for me,” Derek breathed, rubbing his nose along Stiles’ cheek and planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Stiles turned to press a needy kiss against Derek’s lips, breathing him in deeply. “You want me to turn over or stay like this?” He asked between kisses. 

“Stay,” Derek whispered. “I want to look into your eyes when I knot you.” Sitting up on his heels, he slicked his own cock quickly, so worked up that he didn’t trust himself to wait until after Stiles was ready for him. Warming a bit more lube on his fingers, he brought them to Stiles’ loosened hole, three sliding in easily, like Stiles’ body was made to accept him.

Stiles’ hand moved to his mouth and his teeth closed down onto it, muffling a groan. He sighed and arched his hips, rocking down to take Derek’s fingers in deeper. “So ready for you.”

“I”ve got you,” Derek murmured, running a hand down Stiles’ thigh. He withdrew his fingers and settled himself into position, guiding his cock to Stiles’ stretched and glistening hole. As he slowly pushed forward, he could feel every part of his mind and body being wiped clean by the most overwhelming sense of rightness that he’d ever felt. Stiles’ body just opened for him, holding him in an embrace that was almost agonizing in its exquisiteness. “Stiles,” Derek whimpered, completely overwhelmed.

A moan muffled against Derek’s lips was Stiles’ only response, as if words were failing him. Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek, pulling him down flush and close once Derek bottomed out. Stiles’ calves hooked around the back of Derek’s thighs, limiting his movement and forcing him to stay close. “I’m here,” Stiles breathed, burying his face against Derek’s neck and taking deep breaths.

Derek held himself still for a long moment, lost in Stiles’ touch and scent. He breathed in deep lungfuls, arms trembling as he clung to Stiles. Very slowly, he rolled his hips, eyes fluttering closed as the pleasure crashed over him. “You feel…” he began, then trailed off into a deep moan.

“Right back at you, big guy,” Stiles replied, echoing Derek. He kissed over Derek’s neck and shoulders, fingers trailing over Derek’s skin as he moved with him, slowly finding his rhythm. “I love you,” Stiles whispered, the confession still fresh from before.

Derek's stomach fluttered with happiness. “God, I love you too.” Pulling back to look Stiles in the eyes, Derek's heart pounded like it was going to burst. He could see all the love he felt reflected back in Stiles’ gaze. “Could stay like this forever,” he said, pressing as deep as he could.

Stiles’ eyes squeezed shut and he groaned, fingers gripping Derek’s shoulders tight. “We’re gonna be like this for a while when you knot me,” he panted, hole fluttering around Derek’s cock. “I just want to feel your knot fill me up.”

Derek concentrated with all his might on not coming instantly at those words. To find someone who wanted his knot as badly as he wanted to give it…he almost couldn't believe it. “I want you to come first,” he said, punctuating his words with a harder thrust. “I need to feel you squeezing around me, like I'll be inside you forever.”

Stiles’ head tilted up, exposing his neck and he sighed, eyes closing and hips moving with Derek’s. “If you keep that up, I’ll be coming in no time.” He whined softly, blunt nails digging into Derek’s shoulder.

“Good,” Derek said, before latching onto Stiles’ neck and sucking a mark into the skin. He could feel his wolf bubbling under the surface, wanting to shift and claim Stiles officially. Plunge his teeth into that soft skin, taste the warmth of his blood and give him a mark that would never fade. 

The fingers of Stiles’s free hand tangled into Derek’s hair, holding him against his neck and whimpering. “Derek,” he panted, thighs tightening on Derek’s hips. “MMm, fuck. Want to ride you. Please.”

Derek slowed his hips, his mind flooded with the image of Stiles above him. As he shook with desire, he licked his lips and nodded. “I want that too.” Derek sucked at Stiles’ lower lip, arms trembling as he held Stiles close.

Stiles moved his leg over Derek’s hip, kissing him soft and open, breathing deeply. “Gonna need to move,” he said, leaning up on his elbow and pressing his body to Derek’s.

Derek slid his arms more completely around Stiles’ waist and rolled them easily, settling Stiles above him. He tensed his abs and sat them both up, stroking his hands over Stiles’ spine. “How’s this?” he murmured against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles gave a needy little sound against Derek’s lips, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “Perfect,” he breathed, kissing Derek again. Stiles started slowly, muscles tensing in his thighs as he lifted and pressed down onto Derek’s cock just enough to tease. “I wish I could mark you up,” Stiles said, fingers running over Derek’s neck gently.

“Me too,” Derek admitted, thoughts of mating bites and claims running through his head. He let his hands drift down to Stiles’ ass, holding it and squeezing, feeling the motion of Stiles’ hips. “You’re so gorgeous.” Derek rubbed his beard against Stiles’ neck, wanting to make that pale stretch of skin nice and pink.

Stiles groaned, hips picking up pace as his head tilted back, exposing his neck and jugular to Derek. “Fuck. You too,” he panted. “It’s a shame you heal too fast for a mark to stay,” Stiles mumbled on another pleased sound, squeezing tight around Derek’s cock.

Derek opened his mouth wide and sealed his lips over Stiles’ neck. He let his teeth gradually press harder and harder into Stiles’ skin. He growled low in his throat and thrust his hips up sharply.

Stiles tensed in Derek’s arms, fingers twisting into Derek’s hair as he came with a guttural sound. “Oh fuck...oh, fuck. Derek!”

Derek’s mind was wiped clean in a white hot blast of pleasure, Stiles’ body clenching around him and bringing his knot on so fast, he got lightheaded. Without conscious thought, he bit down on Stiles’ neck, whining uncontrollably.

Stiles was still trembling in Derek’s arms, hole fluttering and squeezing around Derek’s knot. Stiles groaned and whimpered, keeping Derek pressed against his neck. “Your knot,” he whined, barely audible. “ _Derek_. Feel so full.”

Unable to stop the motion of his hips, Derek felt his knot swell to its full size, letting out spurt after spurt of come, filling Stiles. He forced his jaw to relax and breathed, his chest heaving. The mess between their stomachs smeared with every breath, their bodies pressed so closely together there was barely a space between them. “Stiles…” Derek whimpered. It was all he could force past his lips, too overwhelmed to think of anything else to say.

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck, a mess of needy sounds leaving his lips every few seconds. His fingers released Derek’s hair, arms wrapping around Derek as he stayed planted on Derek’s lap, grinding and rolling his hips. Stiles seemed just as overwhelmed with sensation and emotion as Derek felt.

“I love you,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear. “ _My_ Stiles.” He wasn’t sure what prompted him to say that, but if felt right. Like the truest thing he could have said.

“I love you,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s neck, pressing a kiss there. “Be yours as long as you’ll have me,” he added on a whisper.

Derek couldn’t stop the smile that overtook his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so content. “Same goes for me,” he said, pulling back to look into Stiles’ eyes. Lunging forward, he kissed him deeply.

Stiles returned the kiss, happy little noises escaping his throat, fingers threading back into Derek’s hair. When they parted, Stiles was smiling, leaning his forehead against Derek’s. “I’m so glad I spilt that coffee on you.”

Derek huffed with laughter. “So am I.” He let his eyes fall shut, and let himself just feel. Feel all of Stiles surrounding him, holding him. Feel his heartbeat pressed against Derek’s own. Feel Stiles’ breath on his lips. All of the sensations together making him feel completely intoxicated… and completely in love.


End file.
